Centralized document management and other centralized applications can ease digital asset management tasks. However, these tools are expensive, difficult to install and configure, and require end-users to change the manner in the way they work and interact with each other. These solutions are also very dependent upon the end-users to self-enforce corporate governance policies with respect to the digital assets that they create.
The centralized file control mechanism used by these present solutions typically requires end-users to use a burdensome check-in/check-out process to obtain files. However, many end-users prefer not to give up control of their digital assets, are unwilling to sacrifice the ability to use their laptops when they are detached from the corporate network, and resist the workflow requirements of centralized systems. This leaves open the potential for many files located on file servers, laptops, desktops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other computing devices to remain outside the controls of the digital asset management system.
Additional drawbacks of current centralized document management tools include: the inability to categorize all digital assets on a local storage device to a desktop or laptop; the poor quality of existing categorization techniques when used within a structured context; the inability to provide effective automated control over categorization of digital assets outside of the central repository, as they are created and changed; the inability to request categorization information from the end-user in regard to locally stored information; the inability to selectively record categorization information based on the conceptual value of the assets; and the lack of category maintenance as assets are copied, moved, renamed, deleted and restored outside of the central repository.
There is, therefore, a conflict between the benefits of centralized file management and end user behavior with local information; a tension which limits the amount of information that will be captured by a centralized document management system.